


Arranged Marriage

by Bonnie_lassie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie
Summary: An arranged marriage does not have to be the end of romance but for Lydia and Alec it is the beginning of truth and start to be themselves.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Arranged Marriage

**Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Lydia & Alec: Arranged Marriage**

It should be the greatest day of her life. The day she would always remember and treasure forever in her heart, but instead she looked at a lie. Her heart shattered as he walked away from her, leaving her alone for everyone to see.

Could he not hear her heart scream for him to stay? Were her wet eyes and the fake smile not sign of her love for him? How could Alec walk down the aisle and step in front of one of their guests?

Lydia wanted to fall, and she almost felt the hole beneath her feet. She had been aware their marriage had not been based on love and truthful feelings for the other, but to her it was more than just arranged. She was used to hide her emotions and play the strong untouchable woman who would never dare to fall in love, but from the bound forged between them had rose a tender care; strong enough for her to hope for and in belief he would be able to learn to see the woman behind the mask.

Just once she wanted someone to see the Lydia she had been before. The Lydia she had been hiding within herself and cast to isolation to stand up to those who would not see there was more to her than a heart that broke too easy.

Now she stood at the altar and hide her heart. Reminding herself she would make it through and promise herself she would not let her heart be fooled again. Instead of hiding it, she would chain the hope with the lock of despair. The Lydia to see would be the iron castle, guarding in itself the treasure never to be found.

It was in this moment that Alec turned around. He walked back the aisle in spirit and grabbed her hands with a smile on his lips. “Excuse me, this shouldn't have been more important than you. This is who we are, this is what will often happen – but as my vow I promise you that no matter what, I will always prove you are first. We came here to become one on the wish and arrangement by someone else; but the rest of the way is ours”

“Alec -” She was confused by his words and could not set them in any relation to what happened around her. Inside her was something burning and she looked down the aisle, seeing guests of their union watching them, while Alec moved closer and whispered softly to her hear, “I won't lie to you, not now and not ever. I wish for you to do the same and if you rather walk away from me, then I will let you go – but you should know that this is no longer an arrangement to me. I cannot say I love you, but I wish for it to be. I hold a strong feeling for you, and I want to know what to call it”

Lydia looked up in his eyes and nodded. Her lips were dry, and the fire inside had reached a temperature to melt the iron. The chains fell off the princess' heart and for a day at least she was free to return in the arms of her prince.

“I, Lydia, take you, Alec – no matter what and against all odds. I vow to learn to love you and above anything, I want to be honest and truthful with you. I want you to see me, without the masks and without the wish to protect my heart”, Lydia let the princess whisper and her cheeks lit shy as Alec and herself returned to the official vows and let the ceremony continue.

It was an hour later when they had a moment for themselves and slipped away from the festivities. Alec had been holding her hand the entire night. No good wishes and hugs, no conversation or a drink could take them apart.

Now he wrapped his arms around her, and both did not say a word. In the quiet moment, the two of them forged a closer bound than their arrangement ever could. Something truthful was within their hearts and it had been grown without another one's help.

End.


End file.
